


Spark Failure

by Dreameater55taker



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Spark failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: A battle with the Star Seekers leaves a dangerous situation.





	1. Chapter 1

The battle was thick and fierce. Soundwave had no choice but to join in the middle of it. His main priority was to disrupt the enemy by utilizing the Nemesis’s ground bridge to scatter the Star Seeker forces. Laserbeak flew overhead, giving him a better vantage point to strategically displace his enemies. He cleared out the immediate area around him just before he felt something slam into his chest plates right down to his spark. Seeing whatever had hit him wasn’t in his mind as he staggered back. Warnings were popping up one after the other on the inside of his full face visor. His intakes were malfunctioning, giving him short and shallow spurts. His vision was swimming and he saw someone coming close to him but he couldn’t see them well enough to identify them. A stabbing pain in his chest knocked him down and he was barely aware of the approaching figure catching him despite his futile efforts to keep them away before he blacked out.  
Megatron let out a startled noise as he cradled Soundwave in his arms, “Laserbeak to me.” He called as he started to run back towards the Nemesis which was docked at the far end of the battle. The bird-like symbiote flew overhelm, making sure Megatron’s path to the warship was clear. Racing up the battle, he sent a data burst to Optimus before he reached their war ship. Climbing up a ladder through a hatch way he ran past the drone in the ship right into the medical bay. “Knockout!”  
“Primus, I was expecting this.” The medbay was already bustling with activity, “This way. Breakdown!” He was already on the move into the ICU to an empty room. Following after Knockout, cradling Soundwave as gently as he could. He could feel Lazerbeak landing on his shoulder. “Put him here.” Knockout was already bustling to get everything he would need to handle Soundwave’s condition. Once Megatron put Soundwave down, he had to move so Knockout could work, pulling down an apparatus from the ceiling that Megatron recognized right away as life support. Reaching up he carefully picked up Lazerbeak, holding onto the symbiote which he could feel trembling. Laserbeak huddled down in Megatron’s servos, wings up enough to be out of the way but still folded inwards.  
“He’ll be fine,” Megatron spoke in a manner that would make this grim situation seem hopeful while he carefully worked his digits over the bird like bot’s smaller frame.  
After time, Knockout got Soundwave stabilized. “There. Now, he just needs rest.” He looked to Megatron, “He’s not the only one to have done this. I’m almost certain the Star Seekers did this. Two broken sparks not in imminent danger of destabilizing suddenly failing isn’t a coincidence.”  
“I will kill them all.” Megatron growled, his voice low and dangerous. “If he dies I will have your helm, Knockout.” The warlord turned on his pede stalking out of the room. Laserbeak remained with him as he returned to the field, providing direct aerial support.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soundwave wasn’t sure he could move as his systems booted up. He felt heavier than he ever had been, even after first receiving gladiator grade armor plating. His processor was hazy and he looked at the tubes that came from his chest and frame, going up to an apparatus hanging over him.  
“Do not move.” He heard the low voice of his Master before he felt something being placed next to his helm.  
Soundwave tried to speak but his vocalizer only produced static as he turned his helm slowly to look at Megatron. Resetting his vocalizer, he tried again, “Wha’ happened?” His words were a bit slurred and he spoke slowly.  
“Our enemy created a weapon that would attack weak or damaged sparks. You and Stingray both went down. We took the weapon and are dealing with it as we speak.” Megatron reached over touching the side of Soundwave’s helm. “Laserbeak is right here.” He nudged the mech so he could see the symbiote.  
“Thank you.” Soundwave reached up with a servo, running his digits down Laserbeak’s back to calm his symbiote. He looked up at his Lord, “Are you okay?” As he looked at Megatron, he realized his visor was retracted.  
“I am fine.” Megatron grunted as he looked over the spymaster. “I tended to Laserbeak. I am giving you an order to get better and be back at my side the moment you are well.”  
Nodding, Soundwave smiled a little, “Yes, sir.”  
“I’m going to call Knockout now that you are up. No one has been allowed in his area.” Megatron stood up, taking a moment to rub the top of Laserbeak’s helm before stepping through a door. Soundwave turned his attention to his symbiote and held her close as he waited for Megatron to bring the medic. A few more moments before Knockout followed Megatron back into the private room.  
Taking a few scans the red medic looked over the computer terminal in the room, “I can take off the life support but I want to keep him for monitoring through the next night cycle at least.”  
“I will stay with him.” The lord sat down in his chair, it seems like someone had brought Megatron a throne to sit on.  
Knockout nodded and spoke briefly to Soundwave how he was feeling, “Try to recharge as much as possible over the next few solar cycles. Even when you’re released, you won’t be released for active duty for some time.” Soundwave nodded in understanding as the red medic took off the life support apparatus. “Good. Call me if anything happens.” He put the life support system back in the wall before leaving.  
“You should rest.” Megatron grunted as he settled down.  
“Thank you.” Soundwave reached out a little for Megatron, not yet feeling like he could even actually lift his arm.  
The war lord stood up dragging his small throne closer to the bed and taking Soundwave’s servo, “I killed half that were on the battlefield.” The spymaster nodded, his optics started to close on their own volition as he began to slip into recharge. Once again the warlord settled in for the long haul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knockout sighed, gesturing for Megatron to sit down in his office, “I have… Well, bad news.”  
“What do you mean.” Megatron reached over grabbing Knockout and slamming him against the wall.  
The red medic grunted, “After studying the weapon, we’ve found that Soundwave’s spark won’t be able to stabilize itself like it did last time. Without something to supplement the lost bond, it’s only a matter of time before his spark goes out on it’s own. The only medical way to stabilize him would be to keep him on life support.”  
Tightening his servo around Knockout’s throat, and Megatron narrowed his optics, “Why was I not altered of this sooner?”  
“We just found out about it. I came to you as soon as I knew.” Knockout spoke quickly.  
Leaning towards Knockout as his grip tightened a little more, “How long until he’s stable to bond.”  
The medic honestly had hoped this conversation could have been less… forced but it seemed it couldn’t be helped, “The day after tomorrow at the soonest given how he’s been doing so far.”  
Throwing Knockout towards the other side of the room, “Alert me the moment you find him stable.” Megatron sneered towards the medical officer. Turning he walked towards the door very annoyed and agitated. Stepping into Soundwave’s room he walked over to him. “We will be bonding once you are released.” He stormed up to the berth and sat down before sending over a data burst to explain what he couldn’t through words.  
Soundwave nodded, reaching out, he took Megatron’s servo. “Okay.”  
Squeezing the spymaster’s servo, “I will keep you safe.”  
“I know.” Soundwave rubbed his thumb over Megatron’s digits.


	2. Part two

Leaning over Megatron kissed Soundwave before straightening, “I will ensure that everything to ease your pain will be taken care of.”  
The spymaster nodded, his other servo holding Laserbeak on his chest plates, “I know you will.” The symbiote wasn’t docked but just sat there. Megatron sat there waiting for Knockout to come and speak with them both. Knockout came in soon, looking over Soundwave and hadn’t cleaned up the scratches from Megatron.  
The medic glanced at Megatron as he looked over the data, going over everything with Soundwave, “It seems as though this is as stable as you will become. After the bond, I’d like to take a few scans but that doesn’t need to happen here.”  
“I will be taking him to my room then.” Megatron looked towards Knockout with little sympathy for his actions against the mech.  
Nodding, Knockout moved to the door, “Just comm me once the bond is settled. If something happens, I’ll be on standby.”  
“Understood.” Megatron shifted to stand, picking Soundwave and Laserbeak up into his arms. He walked out of the medical bay heading down the pathway towards his own berth room. Leaning on Megatron, Soundwave just let himself be carried, making sure to close his visor before anyone could see his faceplates. He was feeling better, yes, but he was far from being at 100%. Stepping through the thick steel doors of one of the largest rooms on the Nemsis, a room suited for the leader, he walked up to his berth gently setting Soundwave down. Laserbeak flew off of Soundwave’s chest, going to her perch in the room and powering down.  
Retracting his visor, Soundwave touched Megatron’s faceplates gently, “We should probably be careful in doing this.”  
Climbing onto the berth, Megatron lifted Soundwave into his lap. “I will be careful. I will be slow.” He moved the spymaster so he was straddling his Lord’s lap as his servo’s started to gently work on his frame. Leaning up, Soundwave pressed into a gentle kiss, his servo’s resting on Megatron’s pauldrons. The lord worked slowly, making sure that Soundwave’s frame was slowly adjusting to the teasing. The teasing touches brought a few slight shivers from Soundwave but it was far from being anything dangerous. Matching Megatron’s pacing, Soundwave poked his digits under the Decepticon Lord’s plating to gently tease him back. Growling a little bit as he felt that his partner was ready for something a little more, he slowly started to work his digits lower, rubbing his digits against his valve plate.  
Soundwave gasped, rolling his hips, “How far is it safe to go?”  
“Unsure. I wish to make this as comfortable as I can. Just relax into my touches.” Megatron leaned forwards gently pressing his lips up against the other mech’s. Closing his optics, Soundwave let his frame relax, leaned up against his Master’s chest plates as they kissed. After a few more moments of working Soundwave up, Megatron murmured for him to open up his chest plates for the bonding to start. Pressing forwards into a kiss he slowly started to open up his own plates. Each touch he took to work up Soundwave’s body was fully calculated in the risk of an overreaction. Shifting Soundwave a little closer to his own frame so the other mech could fully relax into the bonding. Intaking deeply, Soundwave’s open chest plates let their sparks merge. Megatron could feel how weak and damaged his most loyal follower’s spark was as his enveloped Soundwave’s and made it stronger. Sliding his servo up to Soundwave’s cheek drawing him into a slowly lethargic kiss, as he felt the rush of their bond taking place. His other moved to Soundwave’s back, making him press even closer against his own spark.  
Both of them bore witness to everything the other had. Every feeling, thought, and memory as they became one. Soundwave pressed a little into the kiss, his data cables sliding out and holding himself just a little more against the large silver mech. Megatron carried no shame as all his deeds were shown to Soundwave, his bondmate, even his more shameful acts. He stroked his servos over Soundwave’s frame treasuring every detail that he could reach. In return, he got a taste of what Soundwave felt with Laserbeak every single solar cycle. He saw the world as Soundwave always had. He saw all the individuals Soundwave had spied on and every task that he had sent the spymaster to complete. Feeling the nearly overwhelming love that came from Soundwave, Megatron could feel how long this went back, all the way back to the spark of interest when they first fought in the pits. He sent a rush of affection towards the mech, showing that his bond mate should never feel shame for how long his feeling had been there, but pride as Megatron felt pride in feeling them now. As the activity over the fresh bond reached its peak, Soundwave fell through a gentle sort of overload, Megatron’s spark keeping his stable through it. Once the spymaster had calmed down Megatron dared to pull their sparks apart. “Can you close?” He murmured softly into Soundwave’s audials.  
“Y-yes.” Soundwave nodded his helm, his spark chamber and chest plates sliding shut slowly. Shifting Soundwave so that he was laying on the soft things that he’d collected to spoil his new bond mate with.  
“I’ll call Knockout. Rest.” He leaned down pressing his lips against Soundwave’s. Nodding, Soundwave closed his optics, kissing Megatron before settling down in the berth, the softness cradling his frame. Megatron stood up walking around the room as he called for Knockout.  
Very quickly, there was a ping at the door before Knockout came in, “How did it go?”  
“I feel like it went well.” Megatron had to control himself as Knockout walked through his space with the freshly bonded Soundwave just laying there defenseless.  
“Good.” Knockout didn’t touch Soundwave, picking up on Megatron’s agitation as he took a scan, “His spark is stable. I suggest he takes the next few solar cycles to rest.”  
“When can I bond with him again?” Megatron glanced down towards Soundwave. The Communications Chief was barely holding onto consciousness only because he didn’t want to recharge just yet.  
The red medic tapped his digit on the scanner, “It’s a bit early to say but likely within the breem.”  
A wide grin formed on Megatron’s face plates, “You are dismissed, Knockout.” Nodding, Knockout slipped out of the quarters. Walking over to the berth, Megatron climbed onto it and drew Soundwave to his chest plates. His bondmate barely moved, pressing closer as his recharge was starting to take him. The warlord found it very difficult to even start unwinding from the events. Soundwave looked peaceful and relaxed as he recharged, pressed close to Megatron. Moving his servo to make sure Soundwave was still fully functioning, well into the early megacycles of the morning.  
Soundwave had disabled his internal alarm that would normally wake him but didn’t recharge much longer after his usual time. He blinked his optics open before looking up at Megatron, “Did you recharge at all?” All the response he got was a low grunt. “I see.” Soundwave felt a bit guilty for being the cause.  
“Stop that.” Megatron finally spoke.  
“Okay.” Soundwave nodded, smiling a little as he chased off the guilt.  
Shifting a little bit Megatron slowly moved to get up, “I will retrieve us energon. You should bathe.”  
Nodding, Soundwave got up slowly, “I’ll probably feel better if I do.” He felt tired still and groggy, attributing it to everything that had happened.  
Watching his bondmate moving, Megatron walked over and plucked him up, “I will bathe with you.”  
“What about the energon?” Soundwave tilted his helm.  
“You are worrying me still.” He walked into his bathroom area, where there was both a rather fancy wash rack and a bathtub. Looking at the two he moved towards the bathtub, turning on the taps so it would start to fill.  
The spymaster nodded, “I feel groggy.”  
“I know.” Megatron stepped into the tub and sank down. Soundwave settled against Megatron, relaxing in the hot water. The warlord slowly started to work his servo’s over Soundwave’s frame to get him to further melt. Sighing contently, Megatron’s TIC didn’t take long to totally relax. Humming as he sank deeper into the water, running his servos over Soundwave’s frame in a loving manner.  
“Thank you.” Soundwave murmured as he stayed relaxed.  
“Of course.” He leans forwards kissing the side of Soundwave’s helm. Humming, the spymaster was content to stay there for a bit before he sat up and started to wash himself off. Megatron leaned his helm down to drag his mouth over the exposed cables in Soundwave’s throat. Humming, the smaller mech tipped his helm back to give the warlord easier access. Working his fanged teeth slowly up Soundwave’s throat to tease the edges of his faceplate. Soundwave shivered slightly at the teasing, capturing Megatron’s lips in a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Soundwave’s chest he pulled the mech closer to his own frame.  
After a few moments, the blue-purple mech broke the kiss, “I don’t know how far we can push it just yet.”  
Growling softly he rested his chin on Soundwave’s shoulder, “A week or so we have to wait.”  
The smaller mech nodded, “I’ll work on recovering and not push anything then so it goes faster.”


End file.
